Halfblood witch
by Bookweirdo44
Summary: Piper always knew she was different, somewhat magical. When she gets pulled into a school of magic and a demigod camp how will she manage her classes and quests and will she have to choose?
1. Magic Happens

Chapter one, weird girls kidnap me

* * *

I'm Piper, just Piper. I don't have a surname because I don't know what it truly is and I won't take my adoptive parents surname. Having it would make me feel trapped and I hate feeling trapped. Instead of my 'parents' house, I'm at an orphanage, it's not great but it's better than their house and them. I looked out the window and saw two girls bickering. One had gray hair with blue ends with tan skin and the other had long silky black hair with pale skin.

"Lets sneak in through this window so Dad doesn't realise we were gone." Said the pale one.

"Are you sure it's this house?" Replied the other doubtfully.

"Positive." The first one snapped. They climbed up onto my windowsill and looked inside and saw me. They gasped and I opened the window to push them out, but they scrambled in before I could.

"Why are you in my room?!" Said the tan skinned girl.

"No, why are you in MY room?!" I yelled, " This is an orphanage and this is MY room!" The girls pulled out wands and yelled

"Stupify!". I went with my instinct and put my hands up and yelled,

"Protego!". Shields that seemed to be made of light appeared and the spells rebounded.

"She's a witch!" They yelled.


	2. Owls and Cyclops

As I saw the girls walk away into the darkness, an tawny owl swooped through the window and started pecking me. I protected my face with my arms. Between the gap in my arms I saw a letter made of parchment dangling from its leg. I tried to grab it, but it pecked more. Soon I was Bleeding. The owl perched on the edge of my bed and nibbled at the string. It broke and the owl flew on to the wardrobe, leaving the letter behind. I crawled to the bed and grabbed it. A crest with the letter H in the middle was on it. A badger, serpent, lion and eagle surrounded it. I ripped it open and read it,

To: Miss Piper Gold

Room 4

Orphanage on the hill

Surrey

Dear Miss Gold,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International confed. Of Wizards)

I noticed that they filled in my last name with Gold. I liked that, next time someone asks me what my last name is i'll say Gold. I read the letter again and the last part caught my eye. How am I supposed to get hold of an owl? Then I remembered about the owl on my wardrobe. I grabbed a pencil from my drawer and writ on the back of the letter

Dear Minerva Mcgonagall,

I accept the invitation to Hogwarts. I look forward to learning as much as I can. I have no parchment so that's why I wrote this on the back of your letter.

Yours Sincerely,

Piper

I tied it to the owl with a rubber band and it flew out the window. I slipped into my bed and felt the lumps in the mattress. I hoped the owl went back to wherever it came from so I was accepted into the magic school. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark outside. Instead of trying to get back to sleep, I climbed out the window and wandered the streets and saw an freakishly tall homeless man in an alleyway burning a fire in a trashcan. He had a wild beard that had leaves and twigs and all sorts of stuff in it. I swear I saw a mouldy potato in the tangled mess. He wore ragged clothes and a beanie pulled all the way down to his teenagers, (two boys and a girl), nearby were talking and looking at the homeless man. As I walked past he smiled at me in a creepy way and said,

"Do you have any scraps, pretty girl?".

"No, sorry." I said, creeped out.

"Demigod flesh would be nice." He muttered darkly.

"What did you say?!". The homeless man's image shimmered at he pulled of his beanie. His two eyes disappeared and a large, round eye appeared on his forehead. He became rough and muscley. The girl teenager pulled out a silver bow and started shooting the the man. Stunned by the sudden change in appearance, I just stood there. One of the boys jerked his hand and a sword appeared. He snuck behind the monster and slashed its monster growled,

"I knew you were demigod scum!"

"We're gonna send you to tartarus, cyclopes!" Whimpered the other boy in the corner. I think it was supposed to sound tough, but the nerves kicked in. He called the monster cyclops, wasn't cyclops from greek mythology? One of the girls arrows pierced the eye. The cyclops stumbled and fell into the flaming trash can. I thought it was the end of the fight, but the boy kept attacking. He stabbed it in the chest and dragged the sword down his torso. It screamed and turned to dust. I sank to my knees and looked at the whimpering boy in the corner. His pants were off, revealing….. Goats legs? I must be hallucinating. I blacked out.


	3. I fly to America

I woke up on a plane, covered in puke. That's how I started my day. I stretched out my arms and grabbed a face. I looked over and saw the goat legged dude. Except now he had pants on again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"America." He replied.

"AMERICA!?"

"Yep, take this." He handed me a bandage.

"I don't need a bandage."

"Look at your knee.". I looked down and saw a red bloody mess. As soon as I saw it, it started to hurt . The edges of my vision went black. I wrapped it as good as I could and the pain faded slightly.

"Why am I covered in puke?" I asked.

"I got airsick. Im Ace, by the way."

I groaned,

"Gross.".  
The girl who shot the arrow in the cyclop's eye sat behind us with the boy. She leant forward and whispered in our ears.

"Ace, lets swap spots.". Without waiting for an answer she pushed Ace out of his seat and took it. She adjusted my bandages perfectly.

"I'm Abigail, Abigail smythe." She said, holding out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Piper.".

"Nice to meet you. Behind us is Ace, who you know and Dacre karseri."

"Why are we going to America." I asked. Abigail looked around her and leant towards me,

"Well, you're a demigod." She whispered.

"You mean half god half human? Like Heracles?" I murmured.

"Yes and in America there is a camp for people like us, where we are safe and we train. Its run by Chiron, the centaur who trained greek heroes."

"What do we train in?"

"Fighting monsters, mostly, but children of different gods have specialties, so Apollo kids like me specialise in archery and healing, Hephaestus kids like blacksmithing and so on."

I hesitated,

"Who's my godly parent?"

"I don't know," Abigail admitted, "You look like a daughter of Aphrodite, but you don't act how most of them do, you act more like a child of Athena, but your eyes aren't grey. It's hard to tell.". The captain spoke over the loudspeaker in the plane,

"We will be landing in New York in 2 minutes, so fasten your seatbelts.".

"Oh, Abigail." I tugged at her sleeve,"Why does Ace have goat legs? And why were you in England?"

"What? Oh yeah, Ace is a satyr. They guide demigods to camp. We were in England because Chiron said there was a powerful demigod presence that i'm guessing was you." She replied as the plane landed.

An hour later we arrived at long Island. A pine tree guarded by a dragon, sat on a hill overlooking a camp with twelve cabins, forming a U shape. West to the cabins a river lead into a forest full of nymphs. To the east of the cabins was a lake full of naiads North to the cabins was a mess hall and southwest were an arena, armory and stables all in a row. Next to the mess hall was a climbing wall, that Abigail said had lava! South of the wall was an amphitheater, arts and craft shack and a volleyball court. A big house, which Abigail said was The Big House, sat at the bottom of the hill with the pine tree on it. A guy in a wheelchair with a blanket on his legs waved at us. We waved back. Abigail supported me as we walked down the hill to wheelchair guy.

"Hey Chiron." Dacre said as he wheeled towards us.

"Umm isn't Chiron a centaur?" I asked.

"Yes I am." The guy said. I started to speak,

"But…..". The guy got out of his wheelchair, but instead of legs, a chestnut horse body appeared. My jaw fell open.

"You're an actual centaur!" I half yelled excitedly. Campers in orange Camp Half Blood T-shirts heard me and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Yes I am, how old are you?" He asked.

"Eleven. Why?". The campers started whispering. I looked around me and saw more campers coming.

"She's eleven!" They whispered excitedly.

"What's wrong with being eleven!?" I yelled angrily. The ground shook slightly.

"Calm down." Abigail said, "It's just unusual for an eleven year old to attract monsters. Most of the campers are teenagers.". The ground stopped shaking. Abigail put her arm around my shoulder.

"I'll lead her to the Hermes cabin." She declared, "You'll stay there until your godly parent claims you." . We approached the cabins. I noticed that the Hermes cabin was the biggest. It had paint peeling of and a caduceus hung over the door. Abigail knocked on the door and a tall, skinny boy with a mop of brown, curly hair. I looked behind him and saw that most people inside shared his elfish features, upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smile and gleam in their eyes.

"New camper?" The boy smiled.

"Duh, Connor. She's undetermined." Abigail said.  
"She looks young." Connor said, ignoring Abigail's comment.

"She's eleven.". Abigail gently pushed me past Connor and into the crowded room. Connor pointed at a piece of floor in the corner,

"That's where you sleep." He said.

"That's it?" I asked, "No sleeping bag, no pillow?".

Conner shook his head.

"We're doing capture the flag after dinner so be ready."

When no one was looking I used magic to conjure up a sleeping bag. I laid it on the floor and gingerly stepped over people sitting on the floor to get out of the cabin. Just as I opened the door a horn blew for dinner. A stampede of Hermes campers pushed past me and I fell into the dust. I lay their for 5 seconds, blinking the tears away. I got up, elbows and cheeks grazed. My knee started to bleed. I limped behind the Apollo cabin and saw Abigail.

"Abigail!" I yelled. She looked behind her and ran to me.

"What happened?" She supported me and we arrived late to dinner. I didn't get a seat at the Hermes table, so I just stood at the end of it. Nymphs carried plates of food and empty goblets. I left early, because I wasn't hungry. I went to the Hermes cabin to change into a Camp Half blood T-shirt and black tights. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My brown skin was dusty and scratched and my black hair with red stripes was messy and all over the place. I tried to brush it and plaited it. It wasn't the best, but It'll do. The Hermes kids came stampeding back into the cabin. Connor handed me armour for capture the flag.

"We're on the Athena cabin team, with the Apollo kids." He said.

5 minutes later I was guarding the flag on my own and the game started.


End file.
